Yamato Nadeshiko English
by Jess-Sama
Summary: Characters: All. Summary: Shinsengumi receives a letter from the emperor. A league built-in Yamato Nadeshiko? Chizuru is the perfect Nadeshiko! Or not ... What a disaster, is she a girl? I think it will be left for them after all... Curious?


**Yamato Nadeshiko**

"Yamato Nadeshiko is how the japanese refer to a woman with attributes that are traditionally considered desirable from the perspective of men in society, generally attributed to people with traditional education."

"During WW2, the idea of Yamato Nadeshiko was popularized as a national marketing of the Japanese government. A Yamato Nadeshiko should be able to endure all the pain and poverty of the life of her husband (a soldier) and the country, should always be ready to fight a tae yari or naginata and be ready to die at any moment, to the country or to maintain chastity."

References:

Tae Yari: .com/images/products/detail/Hand_Forged_

Naginata: .com/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/Naginata_

**Act 1**

- A letter from the emperor?  
Toudou exclaimed with wide eyes, because they had never received a letter directly from the emperor. Everybody were gathered in that room, Hijikata opened the letter slowly to not rip it up and his eyes rested on a keyword for a moment and that made him get scared:  
- Yamato ... Nadeshiko?  
- Eh?  
Everyone looked at each other without understanding what it would have to do with the Shinsengumi. The deputy's hand resting against his forehead capping it half the face disgusted by what he had read, he was not able to comment what was written there. Souji had to take from their hands and read aloud for everyone:  
- "[...] The Shinsengumi is officially charged with conducting a championship for our Yamato Nadeshiko's chosen this year. However, this championship will be conducted internally. [...]"  
- What does he... Mean by... Internally?  
Toudou even shuddered to imagine, everyone has the idea on their mind but didn't want to admit it in loud voice. Chizuru was the only one that seemed enjoying that news, she never had participated in anything like this before but she knew the whole story of a Nadeshiko:  
- How cool! You'll have to dress and act like a Nadeshiko.  
Her smile reached corner to corner of her face, their eyes immediately fall on her, that statement was not what they wanted to hear. Sanosuke suddenly points his finger at her and shouted, not containing the unhappiness he felt:  
- No! You will be our Yamato Nadeshiko and no arguments!  
- Hmm... Chizuru as Nadeshiko...  
Souji closed his eyes, touching his chin with his hand while letting your imagination flow, but didn't flowed more becouse of a punch he received from Hijikata:  
- Stop your thoughts right there.  
He stared him, but soon pulled himself together. With a slight cough he calls everyone's attention and crosses his arms while facing Chizuru's "interrogation's face":  
- Okay, let's see how she comes out as a Nadeshiko. But... She needs an assistant...  
- I can be her assistant!  
Souji rose happy already walking to her, but someone had held him by the clothes making him fall to the ground. Hijikata had some veins popping out over his forehead:  
- Definitely will not be you.  
Hijikata turned to look at all their eyes and landed on Saitou, who was very serious about the subject of the emperor:

- Saitou, I'll let Chizuru's preparations with you. Any problems?  
Saitou looked into his deputy's eyes and almost took a deep breath, but he had accepted that condition and put himself in front of Chizuru, rising his hands politely:  
- Please Miss, follow me. Let's make you the most beautiful Nadeshiko of all ages.  
Chizuru looked at him with those little eyes delighted, almost shinning because she liked what he said. He held her hand and they went out together to prepare.  
- H-hey! He stole my line...  
Souji despaired, raising his arm toward the door, watching them go. Toudou who was at his side could not contain himself and began to laugh:  
- See? Depends on who speaks. With you that line never works.  
Souji left the room and mostly left Toudou with a bump on the head, everything that affects his masculinity is an outrage, indeed, everyone there were praying for Chizuru performe well as a Yamato Nadeshiko. 

**Author's note:** Well, this fanfic will be full of comedy, from beginning to end. It will probably have several other chapters and you all will have vote later for who's gonna be Nadeshiko in Shinsengumi, so I hope you follow and participate. ^ ^ Thank you and review me!


End file.
